


Infinity

by mikimac



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Omega John, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: Two children were born on the same day, they are and they become friends. Two boys become lovers, while the world around them in danger of dying. Only they will be able to save it. Because they are the Alpha and the Omega. The End and the Beginning.





	1. Birth

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Infinito](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571682) by [mikimac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac). 



> The story you are about to read could be classified as an Omegaverse, but it's definitely very special. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> The characters don't belong to me, but they are by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, by Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss (or BBC). This story has no profit motive. If it remembers more, I wouldn't mind, but would absolutely not want.
> 
> English isn’t my language. I haven’t a Beta reader. The mistakes (and the horror in the use of English language) are all mine. I’m sorry for mistakes and I apologize. I only hope you enjoy the story.
> 
> Happy reading!

Interstellar space was cold, dark and immense. The big spaceship traveled lazily, leaving behind stars and constellations, which made the universe less obscure, but no less formidable. His goal was a world away, alien and possibly hostile. The planet it came from was dead, destroyed by the explosion of the Sun, who had warmed up for millions of years. A selected portion of the population had been embarked on large generational spaceships, which, with a trip that would last hundreds of years, would reach those planets, which were identified and deemed suitable for supporting life.

The moment of separation was painful, both for those who left that for those who remained. Those who would die along with their world of origin, were certain of the fate that awaited them, but they could not be certain that those leaving would find salvation. There were so many unknowns that could lead to a disastrous end of the mission. A fault, electronic or mechanical, could prevent their onward journey or the destination planet could be uninhabitable. That's why every ship had received its own goal, different from each other. Among so many, at least one had to be able to save themselves, creating a new civilization, which would carry on the traditions of the world, from which the chosen ones were gone.

  


**Birth**

  


The siren sounded insistent. The sound was divisive. Devastating. It seemed that a human being was screaming, maddened by pain.                                                                                                                                                                                                                 

"Somebody off that alarm! It is useless there stun everybody, so we know what's going on," said the Chief Engineer Mike Stamford, sounding annoyed. Usually he was a jovial man. Little more than thirty years old, had recently taken command of the Engineering Department, succeeding his father, died due to illness.  Mike was well placed, not too high.  Dark hair already starting to thin out and brown eyes was hidden behind a couple of lenses. He was always cheerful and ready smile, but not that day, not right then. There was nothing it could inspire joy. What was happening, it was putting them in front of their fragility and vulnerability and had affected everyone, like a sudden punch to the stomach.

One of the technicians  pushed a button and the sound stopped. A door opened, sliding inside the wall. A man of little more than sixty years, entered, with weary steps.

"Captain Wilder," Mike greeted him, nodded.

Aaron Wilder was high and slim, with black eyes and gray hair. The white beard made him appear older than he was, but also gave him a good-natured appearance, which he used to not intimidate their underlings. This did not mean that he wasn't severe, when he considers it necessary, "How is that?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"There is nothing left to do, Sir."

The Commander approached the Central engine of the ship and leaned delicately a hand on a glass: "Times are shortening more and more," he sighed.

"We all know why. – blurted Mike, without hiding the wrath, he felt – The Council has made the wrong decision. They were not supposed to ... "

"It is a useless discussion. The Council has made a mistake, but then it was calculated that we would arrive to destination. No one could have foreseen that this would happen. "

"If the system is designed in such a way ..."

"This is a waste of time and breath, arguing about something that we cannot change. Now we just have to think about how to be able to complete the trip, using what we've got. "

"The Omegas are less and less. There are only two. If things continue this way, in a few decades there won't be any more. And we'll be stuck in the middle of nowhere, without having accomplished our mission. We would have failed, to selfishness and arrogance. "

"Right now are being born two children. We hope that at least one of them is an Omega."

Mike Stamford glanced away, turning towards the engine: "Hopefully," he whispered, but it wasn't what he wanted to say. The truth was that he no longer knew if they merited surviving or whether it was right that their race died.

 

The small room, used as a maternity hospital, was crowded and there was pure joy. The two children were born just minutes apart from each other and were sleeping peacefully in the arms of their mothers, while fathers were watching them proud and happy and their older brothers felt mixed feelings. Andrew Watson was a young man  almost thirty years old. He was not very high, but he was thin and had intense blue eyes, framed by a thick blond hair. He stroked the head of his wife Nicole, one his age that resembled even physically, as he watched the little John. Harriet, named Harry, was their eldest child  six years old and had sat on the bed, beside her mother, where she watched her brother with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion. Didn't quite know what to expect from the arrival of this intruder, who had embezzled some of attentions, which her parents had always reserved to her. On the other hand, the newborn was soft, had a nice smell and he made so funny emoticons, that Harry could not help but burst into a merry laugh. At the end of the day, having a younger brother might not be so bad, especially if she could play with him a bit, as if he was a doll.

Holmes family, on the other hand, had a more reserved demeanor. Casper Holmes, was thirty years old, he was tall, thin, with black hair and blue eyes, very clear. Sitting beside the bed of his wife June, who was a few years younger than him, just as tall and skinny, blonde and with clear eyes, would only go from newborn son, Sherlock, to the eldest, Mycroft. The boy was 10 and was seated in a chair in front of the mother's bed.  Instead of attending the joy for the birth of his little brother, he studied physics and not bothered the newcomer even a look. Casper did not know whether to worry or give that attitude of his eldest son usual posting that he had towards everyone.

The door slid into slots, quiet. No one glanced up to see who had entered, until someone cleared his throat, to point out his presence. Aaron Wilder was escorted by Mrs. Martha Hudson, a beautiful woman  just over forty years, brunette and with a friendly smile, and by some military personnel. Silence fell in the room. Andrew squeezed a shoulder of Nicole, while Casper rose from his chair, putting himself alongside June. Both women shook their infants chest, as if they were worried that someone might take them away.  Harry and Mycroft, however, fixed themselves intrigued adults entered the room, a bit frightened by the strange change of atmosphere, which had clearly perceived. It seemed like nobody wanted to speak and time was suspended.

"The birth of a child is always an event full of joy and wonder. – Wilder said, in a tone that appeared to be falsely cheerful even his ears – It's amazing how life do anything to perpetuate itself. On this day, however, we have yet another reason to celebrate and be glad for coming to the world of these two new human beings: one of them is an Omega and will have the great honor to serve the survival of us all. "

Both women shook even more to themselves baby boy, moving towards their husband, seeking protection and comfort.

"Messrs. Watson, your son John will be remembered by future generations as one of those who saved our race."

"NO!" The howl of Nicole Watson filled the room, with her despair and her excruciating pain. The husband pressed even stronger shoulder: "There must be a mistake."

"No mistake, Mr. Watson. Your son John is an Omega. A very rare and precious Omega. "

One of the soldiers came over to Nicole, stretching his arms, to take the newborn. The woman tried to move further towards her husband, trying to get away from the military but had no chance to escape. The man was young and showed no apparent emotion, but his jaw was so contracted and lips so tight, you could tell he wanted to be everywhere except there.

"Let them at least for tonight or tomorrow. – June interjected – The pup has just been born. You can't tear him from the arms of his mother, in this way. It's not human."

"Dear, we must do for the sake of the family. Before we take away the small Omega, the easier it will be to accept this posting," retorted Mrs. Hudson.

"Really believes that I will forget my son? – Nicole asked, angrily and holding back the tears – Do you really think that I don't take care of him every moment of the day, for the rest of my life? "

Before anyone could answer, little Harry jumped out of bed and kicked the leg of the military, who tried to take John: "Stay away from my little brother, you bad! I won't let you take him away. He's _ours_!" The man was more surprised than hurt, but didn't take off guard by a second kick. He grabbed the girl by the waist and lifted her up, so she couldn't hit him. Harry began to scream and cry. Andrew moved to attack the man who had locked his daughter, but was stopped by two other soldiers. Mycroft was staring at the scene with wide eyes and open mouth, unable to react in any way. Casper took toward Andrew, as if he wanted to help him.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! EVERYONE JUST STOP! " Aaron Wilder's voice boomed.

Suddenly everything stopped. No one moved. No one spoke.

Despite the confusion, the two babies were still sleeping, peaceful and blessed, completely oblivious to the drama that was consuming around them.

"I understand your pain, Messrs. Watson. – captain Wilder shooting, sounding calm – Do not think that we are heartless and like it snatch children from their mothers ' arms. However, you know how essential the Omegas are for the continuation of our trip. Without them, we will never reach our goal. The Omegas are becoming increasingly rare. Your son John is the first that comes after seven years from the last one. We _need_ him. He is _essential_  for our survival. Without him we would be condemned to death. To carry out his task in the best way possible, he should be trained from an early age. That is why we have to take him on. It's not for lack of heart. It is for the good of all, which we must sacrifice to one."

"Honey, I will raise and I will love him as if he were my son," Mrs. Hudson interjected, approaching to Nicole and stretching her arms. Her reassuring smile was pitted against a look pained.

Nicole looked at her husband, who bowed his head. Both knew  that there was nothing they could do to prevent what it was happening. With a sigh, Nicole kissed the forehead of little John and reached out to Mrs. Hudson, who received him in her arms, with a smile. The young Mrs. Watson slumped in the bed. Andrew joined her and squeezed her in desperation and impotence.

Captain Wilder, Mrs. Hudson and the soldiers went out, taking little John Watson. As the door shut behind them, Sherlock Holmes, still in the arms of his mother, burst into a desperate and inconsolable cry.

  



	2. Friendship

**Friendship**

  


The boy was looking at the woman, who was preparing cookies. John Watson was ten years old. He was blonde, skinny, with intense blue eyes. He was very minute, for a boy of his age, but he didn't know it, because he had no contact with other children. He had spent his life imprisoned in a wing of the spaceship foreclosed to excess of other passengers. The accommodation consisted of three rooms. John's bedroom, that of Mrs. Hudson and the entrance, which had functions of kitchen and dining room. The only people that were allowed to interact with the small Omega were the captain Aaron Wilder, Chief Engineer Mike Stamford, Dr. Molly Hooper and a couple of carefully selected teachers. John’s day was constantly controlled and punctuated by specific commitments. The young boy studied, played, ate and slept at set and schedule times. John was very quiet and respectful, empathetic and helpful, always ready to smile.

"Why only am I young?" He asked Mrs. Hudson.

"Because you're a puppy and you're growing up," replied the woman, with a smile.

"There are other children? The ship is great. "

"No, honey, there are no other children."

"And I, where I arrived?"

"You have studied how babies are born."

"Where are my parents? Why I’m always with you, aunt Martha? Did they not want me? "

"Oh, dear, your parents wanted and loved you so much, but they died. That's why you're here with me. This is the safest area in which to grow a baby like you."

"The other kids will come when we will be on the planet?"

"That's right. When we reach our destination, it will also be the time to give birth to our progeny. We want to go over the process of reproduction of human beings, animals and vegetables? "

"Now? It isn't time to study," John moaned.

"If you're bored ..."

John hesitated a bit: "Could I go to read?"

"Of course, dear, go ahead," smiled Mrs. Hudson.

Without have it repeats, the small Omega jumped out of his chair and ran in their own rooms. Mrs. Hudson followed him with the look and she struck her heart.  John had placed more than legitimate questions and she had lied. Deliberately and consciously. Could not do more. John was an Omega. His fate had been sealed from chromosome Omega, which was found in the DNA at birth. Allow the family loved him and that John lived a normal childhood, would make the gap much harder for everyone. She ... She ... She would survive. She had already done. John would have been the third Omega, which would have broken her heart, in order to fulfill his mission. Martha Hudson could not have children and had agreed to raise their young. She did it with love and dedication, well aware that they would be taken away, when the time had come.

  


Little John was staring at the ceiling, wide-eyed, in the dark room.  He loved aunt Martha, but is relegated ever in that flat, without being able to go out, was quite boring. The books of adventure, which he liked to read, were full of descriptions of wonderful places. Even the spaceships were interesting, fascinating and mysterious characters. Increasingly, John had found himself wondering what lay beyond those doors closed. He didn't want to get aunt Martha into trouble with captain Wilder, toward which he felt certain AWE, because he was always serious and severe. John could swear he've never seen him smile, unlike Uncle  Mike, who was always cheerful and made him laugh so much. Mike was to study John the characteristics of both electronic and mechanical  of space ship. The only thing, which he  did not carefully explain, was what the mysterious element Omega was, which allowed the engines to work. Mike had strangely equivocated on the heart of the ship, muttering that John was too little to understand. The boy had accepted the explanation by Uncle Mike, because he trusted him and his judgment. This does not take the fact that their spacecraft cannot be governed only by four or five people who knew John. There must have been others who did not have permission to interact with him, for some inscrutable reason. John had always been a dutiful child, but curiosity was too big to be silenced, especially since he had managed to loosen the grille of an air duct, which lay under his bed. That passage would allow him to observe the other inhabitants of the ship without being seen. That night John would have turned his first delivery.

The accommodation was silent for some time. Aunt Martha had to be slept. John got dressed quickly, took his small flashlight and slipped into the duct, going to the right. He didn't quite know what to expect from this adventure. He had brought a bag with small toys, which he left at the crossroads, to mark what path to take, to return to their rooms. He met different rooms, some enlightened, but empty, recalling the common room of his quarters, others completely dark. John decided not to use their flashlight to enlighten them, because he did not want to be seen. That was to be the first of a series of hikes. If they had discovered him, in addition to the inevitable punishment for violations committed, they sealed the passage he had used to exit, preventing future breakouts. He absolutely had to avoid this to happen, then exceeded those rooms without investigate too much about who or what they contained. He was passing on another dark, when this grille relented and opened. John flew for almost a couple of meters, but, fortunately, he landed on something soft, which issued a resounding: "Ouch!"

John rolled away, to fall on what appeared to be a hard and cold floor. The light came on and the Omega collided with very light blue eyes of a little boy black-haired, curly and messy, with sharp cheekbones and mouth care. The two youngsters were fixed surprised, until they felt someone trying to open the door. John quickly slid under the bed, hiding while his heart beat strong in his chest. From there, he saw the feet of the other kid head, naked, to the door. He heard some electronic sounds and the leaves opened, sliding inside the wall.

"What would you like to me, Mycroft?" It asked an irritated voice.

"I heard screaming and came to see what had happened. You need to stop lock you in, Sherlock. If you need help ... "

"There's no reason I need neither you nor anyone else. I just had a nightmare. Do you go and leave me alone, or do you want to make sure there are no monsters under my bed?"

John curled up even more against the wall, terrified of being discovered and the consequences of his disobedience.

An irritated snort was the answer to the question of the kid: "Goodnight, Sherlock."

The door closed. Bare feet returned to the bed. The blankets were offset and blue eyes are pointed, curious, on John: "You can come out. I locked the door again. My brother is a bugger, but he will not enter without us noticing. "

John stared at each other for a few seconds, trying to decide what to do. The other kid didn't seem dangerous and he was the one to befall on him, not the kid.  _Sherlock_. He had to leave, because if he wanted to get back into the duct and to his room, he would have had to climb up to the ceiling. Without taking his eyes from Sherlock, the Omega slipped out of his hideout, as he stood up on his feet.

The two youngsters are studied for a long time, without saying a word. Sherlock was definitely more tall and thin to John, whose mind swirled with questions and the heart was fastened by a feeling, which he had never tried and couldn't identify.

"Who are you? What were you doing in the air ducts? Where do you live? Why I've never seen you at school?"

John jerked and retreated toward the wall, as if there had been an explosion in the room instead of the flurry of questions posed, legitimately, by its occupant. Sherlock's eyes pierced him, as if they tried to get to his brain or his heart.

"Do you understand what I said? Are you speaking my language? Do you hear? Can you speak? "

"You're always talking so fast?"

"Yes."

The two youngsters began to settle. Sherlock waiting for an answer to his questions, while John reflected on what to say and what to do. That strange thing he felt inside himself was incredibly growing. They had lied to him. Martha, Mike, Molly, the Captain, his teachers ... the few people who were part of his life and that he was believed to be worthy of his confidence and his respect ... who he loved, because he knew no other ... had lied. Whenever he was asked a question, they responded with a lie.

"Then? If you do not answer me, calling my brother and I'll enquire you from him. "

"NO," said John, panicked. Tried to assess whether he could reach the duct before the kid clogged him and if he could overpower him, in the case of a fight. Every minute that passed, John thought that the idea of that hike was stupid and dangerous. He would end up in a lot of trouble. In addition to pain, deep and intense, he felt in his heart for being betrayed by the people he loved.

  


Sherlock didn't understand fear of little boy, that he had before him. He was intrigued by the fact of not knowing him. Ultimately, that was still a spaceship and they knew each other, at least by sight. There was only one school, attended by all children present on the ship. At least it was what he had always believed until a few minutes before. The appearance of this kid changed many things. Sherlock tilted his head, considering that the stranger could be a threat, because he was accustomed to getting into fights with elements bigger than him.

Sherlock Holmes was ten years old and was far too intelligent for his age. With an IQ much higher than that of his peers, had been placed in the class with kids four years older than him. This, however, had not eased the way. Indeed. To see a child understand complicated concepts faster than their classmates, had made hostile the other against Sherlock, who had responded to their derision and wickedness with a cold and calculated exposure of all their little secret. This destructive game had forced the other guys to stop attacking Sherlock openly, but they had deliberately isolated him, making him feel unwanted and rejected. The young Holmes had suffered a great deal. He would like to be accepted and be part of something, but couldn't do anything to change things. He couldn't be more stupid than what he was, to please those idiots. In the end, Sherlock himself had assumed an attitude of contempt and disdain towards companions, with which it had entered into force some kind of armed peace, to live and let live. They ignored the one with the other, as if they were not part of the same community. This had made Sherlock rude, cold and detached.

  


Sherlock began to turn around the kid, studying him carefully: "You are 10 years old. You've always had contact only with adults, they told you that there were no other children on this ship and they forbade you to get out of your room, but you did, because you were curious to know what there is outside your accommodation. Now you're hurt, but also regret what you did and you want to go back, but you're afraid that I denounce your escape. "

"Great," muttered John, fascinated.

"Really?"

"Yes. Absolutely. How did you guess all these things? "

"I didn’t  _guess_ them! I  _deducted_ them," snapped Sherlock, upset.

"From what?"

"From your attitude. From your behavior. Your facial expressions. It's not that hard. Just look closely at the person in front of you. Am I doing something wrong?"

"No. You were really great. You did you get everything. "

Sherlock watched the blond little boy and blushed. The admiration and compliments were sincere, he wasn't fooling or tricking.

"From what you've understood all these things?"

"Age was easy. Despite you're more minute than me, the physical parameters correspond more or less to my, then you are 10 years old. You were surprised to see me, as if you didn’t expect to meet a friend. Also, I've never seen you at school and there are all children who live on the ship. "

"How many?" The question of John had been a whisper barely audible.

"We are 257."

John's heart jumped. 257! 257 children who had never known, with which he had never played, talked, laughed, cried, got into a fight. 257 lies.

"Are you okay?" Sherlock asked, worried. The boy was pale, as if he'd been hit in the stomach, taking away his breath.

"Everything's fine. Continue. "

"You are well dressed, washed, treated and speak correctly, so someone has to take care of you. Having never seen a kid, you always had to do only with adults, to nurture respect and affection. Now you have found out that, evidently, they lied to you and this causes a deep sorrow. You are out of your room in search of adventure and curiosity, not rebellion. If you had done with the intent to violate an order, it wouldn't have mattered if I had given the alarm or called my brother. Instead, you hid and you're afraid of punishment, you would be imposed, if you find out here. "

"Brilliant. You really are brilliant. You're all so smart? "

"Of course not," snorted Sherlock, with disgust.

A sudden piercing high-pitched sound and burst into the room.

John was scared and confused. Even Sherlock was looking around surprised, because it was the first time he felt that alarm.

"I have to go back to my room. Maybe they found my escape and they're looking for me. "

"We could ask Mycroft."

"NO! Please, no. Maybe I can go back and make sure that nobody understands that I'm really exited."

Sherlock saw the terror in eyes deep blue by John and felt the birth himself a strange desire to protect him at all costs, "A pact: If you don't have discovered, you have to come back and see me. I'd like to get to know you better. "

John smiled at him: "I'd like that."

A knock on the door captured more quickly the boys: "Sherlock! We have to go to the engine room. This is a call for all us. Exit! Don't make me repeat myself, "considerable irritation transpired by Mycroft’s voice.

Sherlock jumped onto the bed, standing, and clasped his hands in front of him, forming a step: "Hurry, John, if my brother came, would not hesitate an instant to turn you in and our friendship would end even before it began."

"Friendship?"

"If you go back one more time, I will explain what it is. Quick! We don't have time! "

John climbed up on the bed, put his foot on Sherlock’s hands and supported their kid's shoulders. It gave him a boost, leaving the shoulders and grasping the edges of the duct, slipping inside. Sherlock stretched out the grate to John, who screwed it.

With a gasp, the Omega began racing for the conduit, leaving toys, in order to find his way back from Sherlock. Because he would return. He reviewed his ... friend. No matter what.

  


Got to his quarters, John walked out of the duct and shut him, slipping out from under the bed.

"Where have you been?" The voice boomed in the quiet room.

During the ride, the Omega had not noticed that the siren had stopped playing. With the hair slowly got up and looked into eyes of Mike Stamford, staring at him pained: "Where have you been?"

John lifted his chin, furious: "I discover your lies! You have always lied. There are other children on this ship. Other 257 children. Why you have deceived me? Am I your prisoner? Why can't I go to school with the boys of my age? Why can't I have any friends? Where are my parents? " The voice is dangerously cracked. John didn't want to cry, he wanted to be strong and brave, but the betrayal of the people he trusted it made him feel so bad that tears fell down his cheeks flushed, without which he could do nothing to stop them.

Mike knelt in front of John, by leaning his hands on his shoulders: "We did it thinking it was the best thing for you. – sighed – Unfortunately, being adults does not make us infallible. I know it will be hard to believe and have faith in me, but we are not your enemies, we're not holding prisoner. You're special, John, very special. Without you, we will never get to our goal, so we protect you as best we can. "

"What's so special?"

"You have the chromosome Omega, the main element that allows our engines working. There are very few people who have this feature. When you're old enough, we'll show you how you are going to provide it to the engines. For now please know that, thanks to you, we get to our goal and our people will be saved. "

"Why should I believe you?"

"I propose a deal. Tonight you met somebody, I can tell from what you've said. I will let you go to him once a week, covering your absence. However, this must remain a secret. Nobody, absolutely nobody, should know that you leave this room and go find another child. Even he doesn't have to say anything to anyone or the deal will be cancelled and I will inhibit you to meet him. "

"Why are you doing it?"

"Because it's right that you meet a boy of your age, but I can't change the rules," explained Mike stretching a hand. John stared at him with suspicion. He wasn't sure he can believe Mike. He didn't know if he could still have confidence in those who had always lied to him. However, accepting the deal could get out of there and have a friend: "I agree," said sure.

"John, your new friend ... I don't want to know who he is, it is right that this is your secret. Don't tell him your Omega chromosome. "

"Why? Why should I have a secret to my friend? "

"If he knew, I should stop you from seeing him."

John quickly locked his jaw and he clenched his fists, while blue eyes sparkled for anger: "All right," he hissed.

"It will be okay, John. When the time comes, you'll understand. "

  


The following night, with the help of Mike, John slid into the duct and returned by Sherlock, waiting for him awake, although the room was in darkness, broken just from light in a small flashlight, pointing towards the led, almost like a beacon to guide a ship in the storm. John slipped out and Sherlock helped him get off: "Hello."

"Hello."

"I was hoping you'd be able to return. Last night the adults were summoned to a strange ceremony, to which we children couldn't attend, so I understand that the alarm had nothing to do with you and I hoped you'd come back. "

"I've been found out, but I made a deal. I will come one evening a week to visit you, but no one has to know. You won't tell a soul that we see ourselves or I will leave my quarters. Would you do it for me? Will you be my friend? "

Sherlock could see anxiety and expectation shine into the eyes of John: "I don't have any friends, don't have anyone to tell my secrets. My parents and my brother are always so busy, that they won't even know your presence and I have no reason to talk to them about you. If this deal is the only way we can see each other, I don't mind keeping it."

John reached out a hand, smiling: "It is not true that you have no friends. You have one right in front of you. My name is John Watson. "

Sherlock held his hand, feeling the heart miss a beat. The friendly and sincere smile of John had illuminated the darkness of the room. He took his hand and squeezed, "Please to meet you, my name is Sherlock Holmes. Would you like to see the experiment I'm working on? "

"Nothing would please me more."

Their hands remained clasped to each other for a few seconds, while the boys stared into their eyes, smiling happily. They were no longer alone. They had found someone to share their loneliness. They had found a friend and would do anything not to lose him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's corner
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to those who're back reading or who just arrived. Thanks to those who want to leave a comment.  
> The next chapter will be published at about 16 or 4 pm (Italian time).  
> Ciao!


	3. Love

**Love**

  


Ventilation duct had become tighter, but, fortunately, Johnwent fine, thanks to his physique small and well proportioned. Ten years had passed since the first time that Omega had fallen into the room of Sherlock. The two boys had become men, who would soon become part of the community in their own right.

John had received a well-rounded education, ranging from technical and scientific knowledge in the literary. His greatest desire was to become a doctor. Despite relations with very few people, felt a strong impulse to take care of the other, trying to do everything to make them feel good. Sherlock was his proving ground.

Sherlock had become high, but was too thin because hedoesn’t eat much, which John rebuked him often. It happened frequently that young Omega threatened the friend not to go over to see him, if he hadn't had anything to eat. Puffing and grumbling, Sherlock always ended up yielding to the insistence of John.

Brought to the scientific disciplines, the young Holmes wanted to devote himself toresearch but it wanted to work in a team, which did absolutely for him. The years had not mitigated his direct and sincere temper, even if John had tried to some this beveled edges.

Sherlock would be overjoyed if he could partner with John. They were good together, especially since the young Watson pretended nothing, when Holmes insulted him.He understood that, for Sherlock, it was a simple statement of fact, not a desire to offend him. In addition, John loved to hear Sherlock while exposing the assumptionsand explanations about an experiment he was conducting. John was always amazedand was genuinely interested in what the other was saying. It was on these occasions, when planning their future together, which wondered why John was recluse and can't interact with the rest of the crew.

In all those years, they had scrupulously respected the deal with Mike Stamford. The two boys spent together one night a week. It was always John going in the apartment of Sherlock. Mike had forbidden them to do the opposite. No questions asked, the two boys had followed the instructions received. When it did the night they would meet, John waited for Mrs. Hudson was sleeping, then he slipped into the conduit and reached room of Sherlock, who always left a burning torch, to the height of his room. John, now, knew the route by heart and needed no signals, so as not to get lost, but one bright light, which indicated that he had reached his destination, he did always smile softly, because he felt like he was really at home.

  


John let himself down quietly, as a surprise for Sherlock, which, however, turned towards him, snorting: "Finally! How long did it take you to come tonight? You have come so late!"

John froze on the spot, with a package well packed in hand. Sherlock stared at himpuzzled. Cocked his head and smiled: "You remembered my birthday."

"Like every year."

"You didn't have to do me a gift. Since we don't know when youwere born, the deal was that we didn’t exchange presents. "

"This is a particular birthday. Today you are twenty-one years old and become adult ... If we can say so," John said, with tone and expression very serious.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, trying to decide how much to be offended by the jokeof his friend. The two boys were fixed right into their eyes, waiting for the other to say or do something. The lips of both began to stretch in a mocking smile, mischievous eyes twinkled. Within seconds, the room was filled with their cheerful laughter.

"Show me what you decided to get me out of here before I return you to your quarters,in punishment for insulting an adult."

Sherlock unwrapped the gift. It was a book "Astronomy for amateurs". It noted thatit had been consulted frequently, but had been kept very well. Sherlock looked at John, perplexed: "I do not understand. You know that astronomy does not interest me, why did you give me a book on this topic? "

"I know that you don't like astronomy, but this is my favorite book. It was a big company for me, on nights when I couldn't come to you. It is very simple and well explained, charming in its own way, even for someone who is not particularly interested in the subject. I wanted to give you something that was important to me that you could immediately connect to me, when you saw it."

"Oh, thank you. I can't promise to read it, but I'll think of you every time I’ll watchit, you can be sure of that," Sherlock whispered, sounding sweet, clutching a coat of John.

The two boys looked at each other for a few seconds, without another word, until John cleared his throat, "Then? Whydid you expect me so anxiously? Did you have the results of your experiment? "

"What?"

"Your experiment. The creation of the seed of that flower. You told me you'd have the final results for today. Then? Did you do that? "

"The seed!" Sherlock repeated Sherlock, excited, throwing the book on the bed and dragging John to the shelf on which carried out their own experiments. With a look full of pride and satisfaction, Sherlock pointed to the microscope. John tried to repress a smile and leaned on the lens, to view the contents of the slide. It's been months that Sherlock was trying to reproduce the seed of a particular Orchid will be extinct.

"You did it," John muttered, admiringly.

"Did you have any doubts?"

"To tell the truth, no. If anyone could do it, that was you. You managed to do something great."

"I took the ground. We need to plant the seed. It will take sometime before it shoots, but it will be beautiful! We have created a life!"

Taken by enthusiasm, Sherlock grabbed John's face and kissed him on the lips. It was not a romantic kiss or deep. It was a slight lean to lips, delicate, almost clumsy. Sherlock parted his lips, but not removed his hands from John’s face. Both boys were red in the face and serious. They gazed into their eyes, holding their breath. John closed his eyes and went over to Sherlock, doing touch their lips again. Even Sherlock closed his eyes. The young Omega hatched the lips and let Sherlock’s tongue invaded his mouth playfully.

  


In ten years, Sherlock and John had never talked about sex or feelings, like love.

John had no relationship with other kids his age, so he didn't know if he was into girls or boys. Or both. He felt drawn to Sherlock, but he was the only friend with whom he had contacts and would never jeopardize their relationship out of sheer curiosity.The only times he had broached the subject of sex, in a superficial, Sherlock had always dismissed as something that does not fall within his competence. John had dropped, repressing the attraction he felt for his friend.

For his part, Sherlock couldn't classify what feel for John. He liked his company. He counted the hours that divided them from one appointment to another, and it seemed to him that evening spent with him to pass faster and faster. Too quickly. Whenever he was forced to say hello, irritation for the return of John to his mysterious accommodation and the desire to force him to stay increased more and more. Recently,moreover, he had also added the curiosity to discover John’s body, to own it, explore it, to feel his skin under his fingers, his tongue, and his teeth. Such impulses and desires frightened Sherlock, who feared being rejected.

He didn't want to lose John, but that night the excitement over the success of the experiment had been so strong, he can't stop him. To his surprise, though, John not only had not dismissed but had reciprocated. Sherlock let himself be carried away by desire and need to see every centimeter of John. Without break away from his mouth, began to take the clothes off, quickly and impatient. John did the same with those of Sherlock, though more calmly. Sowing the clothes on the floor, Sherlock directed John towards the bed, where they fell, naked and breathless.

  


They parted for breath, hot and sweaty, breathing heavily, as if they had going on for kilometers. Sherlock was finished over at John, who smiled encouragingly. Both, however, they didn't know well what to do. They had never had intercourse. They knelt, facing each other, looking into his eyes. Hesitant.

John raised a hand and stroked Sherlock’s face, following the edges with his fingers. Arrived at chin, descended on the neck and went on, in small circles, with mild and light touches, along the chest, going lower and lower, but stopping before the groin. Sherlock's reaction was not long in getting noticed. More prolonged contact, more Sherlock's cock is turning hard. John smiled slightly, while Sherlockblushed, embarrassed. The young Omega took off his hands and reached out, kissing Sherlock’s lips and repeating the same path previously done by hand, this time with his mouth. Every now and then, he added a few little touches with tongue,particularly near sensitive points like the nipples or the belly. Sherlock closed his eyes, uttering some moan of appreciation, tucking his hands in John’s hair, so that he does not depart, not standing still. As he had done before, once in the groin, John went back with his torso straight, causing grumbling of disapproval by Sherlock, whose eyes widened. John stood before a black abyss. The pupils were so dilated, which had been very pale irises sucked.

"I want to get you," Sherlock whispered, with the low voice made raspy by excitement.

John smiled and lay down, resting his back on the mattress and spreading his legs, "I trust you. I know you won't hurt me."

Sherlock jumped out of bed and walked to a desk drawer, from which it took a tube.Back to the bed, handed it to John, who took it, looking at the friend so mark.

"Lube," explained Sherlock.

"Did you know we would come to this?"

"I hoped."

"Really? From what? Why didn't you tell me? "

"Four years, seven months, thirteen days and ... a few hours ago. It was the first timethat I thought it would be nice to make love with you, get into you, observe and catalogue every expression on your face while I was moving inside you, making you feel pleasure and desire for me. At least in my dreams. Actually ... "

"Actually ...?" John urged him, softly.

"I was afraid of not being up to and you would throw me. I was afraid of losing youforever. I didn't want it to happen,” he whispered, without removing the look from John’s eyes.

"Even for me it was the same. The fear that you weren't interested in me, in this way,convinced me to not talk to you. It was so nice to be with you, watching you and listening to you, while you did your experiments, that I couldn't let anything ruin our friendship. We lost so much time. We should trust our feelings and not overwhelmed by the fear of losing. "

"You're right, but now we can recover," Sherlocksneered.

John returned the smile and took the bottle of lubricant on the nose: "it smells good," he noted.

"I chose that because it resembles to yours."

"Really?"

"Yes. You smell different than everyone else. I don't know what to compare it, because it's unique, but it is very enjoyable. Is ... attractive. "

"So you like being with me because I have a good smell?" John asked in mocking tone.

"I think I'm in love with you," Sherlock retorted, solemn.

John's heart skipped a beat, surprised by the unexpected confession: "You think?"

"I'm not good with feelings. I think you have noticed too. I don’t like interacting with people in general and with our peers in particular, because they think that I’m a freak. With you are different. Maybe it's because I'm the only other person who you frequent ... "

John sat up abruptly and leaned a hand at level of Sherlock’s heart: "I love you too, Sherlock. Not that I'm an expert, but I'm sure to feel for yourself something that does not feel for anyone else. According to the books I read, I can only call it love. "

Sherlock smiled happily and resumed to kiss John. His hands explored each other's bodies, trying to memorize every centimeter of skin, as the kiss grew more passionate. When detached, had shortness of breath, but they were happy as they had neverbeen. Supported brows together, while their breaths finding a regular rhythm.

"I have never had sex with anyone but I did extensive research."

"Then I’m in a barrel of iron," John whispered, leaving a kiss on the tip of Sherlock’s nose.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Hmmmm ... a little."

"I might take offense."

"Maybe you could show me what you've learned," Johnmuttered, persuasive, in Sherlock’s ear.

Sherlock took John’s wrists and pushed his back on the bed: "Never let it be said that I could get me back," he sneered. Deposed a last quick kiss on John’s lips, he left the wrist and knelt between the legs of the Omega. John didn't budge. Sherlock took the lube, he put a good deal on one hand, and he plunged a finger, rubbed and penetratedJohn, always looking into his eyes. To that anomalous intrusion, Johnstiffened and Sherlock stopped immediately. He waited for John relaxed and resumed the penetration, very gently. When he noticed that John felt less discomfort for the invasion, set a second finger in the lubricant and penetrated him again. John adapted more quickly. Sherlock moves his fingers in John, back and forth, feeling the muscles relax. Suddenly, John arched his back and let out a choked down, like he was crossed by an electric shock. Sherlock was concerned: "Did I hurt you?"

John seemed out of breath: "No ... in fact ... you touched something that caused a wave of pleasure."

Sherlock moves his fingers again, repeating the same movement, which had just done. Touched something soft and John leaped again, closing his eyes, opening his lips and emitting a moan. Sherlock smiled: "I found your prostate. If touched in certainways, it may cause much pleasure,"he explained, satisfied.

"I would say that ... have you studied ... well ..."

Even John's cock had hardened and Sherlock became more and more impatient, but the dark boy continued meticulously preparing to make sure the friend ... the man that he loved ... would not have felt pain.

"Are you ready?"

"As never before."

Sherlock sprinkled with the lubricant, put the hose into the ground, positioned himself between John’s legs and penetrated him. Felt John stiffen and muscles relax,as he entered slowly and gently, stopping, if noticeable discomfort or pain on the face of the young blond. Omega's body adapted quickly to the intrusion. When Sherlock was completely inside, he laced his fingers with John’sand waited. The young Omega moved just, settling so he won't feel uncomfortable, in having Sherlock’s cock inside him. He smiled and nodded his head. Sherlock began to move slowly, in and out, without ever losing sight of John's face, considering his every utterance. John kept his eyes fixed on those of Sherlock, smiling, his mouth slightly open, more and more pupils dilated, breathing faster, almost every moment of labored breathing. Reassured by the fact that John was okay, the movements of Sherlock became increasingly rapid and deep. Both boys felt fit within himself a feeling of deep pleasure, that they had never feel before. It was something that grew after each thrust,impetuous, and intense who seemed about to explode instead increased, until the orgasm swept them, with violent spasms of pleasure, which left them exhausted.

  


Sherlock went out to John and he slumped at his side, trying to regain control of his breath. He wished not to move for centuries, instead got up, went to the bathroom and wiped quickly. He took a towel, sprayed it and coming back from John, who seemed to have fallen asleep. Sherlock studied the sweet expression, relaxed, serene and happy, before starting to clean him, with gentle and quick moves.

"If the first time was so powerful ... I don’t dare to think how it will be, when we have more experience," John chuckled, opening his eyes.

Sherlock returned the smile: "Are you sure you're all right?"

John heard a note of apprehension, in Sherlock’s voice, and he spread his arms, inviting and cozy: "I would say that we will have time to made love at least once more before I go back to my quarters. If you want to. "

Sherlock threw the towel in the floor and almost threw himself into John’s arms: "At least."

Sherlock leaned his head to John’s chest, feeling his heart beating. They were embraced by a few minutes, when the throbbing sound an alarm invaded the room.

John stood up, rushing to pick up their clothes, ready to go back to his own room.

"Don't go," Sherlock entreated him.

"I have to go, you know."

"Stay with me. I'm sure that alarm has nothing to do with you. "

"I'm sure too, but I can't take any chances. If they find out I go out secretly, Iwould continue to do so. I can't let that happen. Not now ... now that I know that you love me too. "

John took Sherlock's face in his hands and kissed him. Sherlock felt despair, present in that kiss and attempted to restrain John. The young Omega escaped to his embrace and slipped into the duct.

Sherlock was left alone, kneeling on the bed, his fists and eyes closed, with a howl of pain that was blocking his throat.

  


John quickly returned to his quarters and walked out of the duct without noticing the legs that were waiting for him.

"Where have you been?" Growled a furious voice.

Captain Aaron Wilder had died, leaving the command of the ship to his second, Jack Prentiss, a middle-aged man, tall and big, black hair and dark eyes.

John was grabbed and put together by strong arms, which belonged to two men who had never seen. They wore a uniform similar to that of the captain, but no degrees. In the room there was also Mike, Molly and Martha, with expressions full of pain.

"I didn't know I was a prisoner," John snapped, trying to hide the fear behind the irritation he felt for that treatment. He could not lose Sherlock. Not when they were found, which were able to confess the feelings they felt for each other. Not now that they made love.

"It doesn't matter where he was. – Mike intervened – Nothing matters anymore. It is high time for you to fulfill your mission, John. The Omega which powers this ship is dying. Now it's your turn, go into engines and provide the chromosome Omega, which makes them work. Wherever you are, whoever you met, whatever you did ... it all ends today, because nothing and no one can be with you, once you're an integral part of the engine. This is the task for which you have raised and trained. You have to be proud of who you are and be honored for the task that has assigned the fate, John. You are the last Omega left between us. You bring our people to their destination ... or destruction. "

The horror invaded John’s minds and he heard the hiccups of Mrs. Hudson.

It could not be. That was just a nightmare. John had just found love. It was unfair he was going to lose everything, when he had found happiness. His thoughts ran to Sherlock. He would no longer be returned to him and Sherlock would never know why. He would have thought that John doesn't love him. He would have believed to have hurt him. He would feel abandoned, betrayed, fooled. This would devastate him. John couldn't let that happen. He had to fight. Had to break free and return from Sherlock. Together they would have found a solution, not to be divided.

The slight sound of hypodermic syringe caught him by surprise. He turned to Molly, who looked at him with eyes veiled by tears, "I injected a drug for an injunction. You can't fight what you'll be ordered to do. You won't feel pain when the cables of motors will enter into your body. Don't try anything. Goodbye, dear. We are pride of you."

Without power to rebel, John was taken away, dragged into a fate which had marked him since birth, without his knowledge.

John did not feel anything anymore.

Anything.

Only the stabbing pain to have lost a love just found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's corner
> 
> Thanks to those who came to read up to this point.  
> Thanks for kudos! If anyone would like to leave a comment, would always be welcome. For the latest chapter, the appointment is around 20 or 8 pm (Italian time).  
> Ciao!


	4. The End and the Beginning

**The End and the Beginning**

  


He didn't notice the furious knock at the door. Sherlock was still on the bed. He felt as if the world were to collapse on him at any moment. He did not understand what hadcaused this feeling. He only knew that was hideous. He wished that John stood by him. He wanted to hide and protect him from everything and everyone. He had always feared the motivation that lurked behind the mysterious presence of John on the ship. His greatest fear was losing John, especially now that they had discovered the feelings they felt for each other.

"SHERLOCK! Open or I will jot down the door,"Mycroft was furious.

Sherlock stood up and went to the door, releasing it. The doorsslide inside the wall and Mycroft stood before his younger brother, totally naked, "You can't be saidto have wasted time to get dressed," he snapped, sounding testily.

"What do you want, Mycroft? I'm busy,” Sherlock said, not at all impressed by theanger of his brother.

"Clothes. We have to go to engineering. Today there is the change of the Omega. "

"For what?"

"Oh, yes. I guess this is part of useless knowledge, your mind clear just learned. The technology that powers our ship is hybrid: in addition to the electronic-mechanicalpart there is an organic component, provided by a human being with what is calledchromosome Omega. There are very few humans with this chromosome. Most of us are Αlpha or Βeta. "

A chill went through Sherlock’s body and it was not caused by the cold. The bad feeling that had started to try when John had returned to his quarters, became even louder: "What do you mean that today there is the return of Omega," he asked, witha low voice.

"The Omega that is running the spaceship reached the end of their lives. In order to continue our journey, we must replace him with the last of them. It's a necessary sacrifice, if we are to achieve our goal."

Sherlock paled visibly. Suspect that John was the Omega that was about to be sacrificed for the good of the community, became increasingly road in his mind.

"Sherlock, are you okay?"

The brain of young Holmes worked quickly to find a way to save his lover. Sherlockissued a sort of laugh choked at the thought to define someone as his lover, but things were undoubtedly so. He and John had confessed their mutual feelings and became lovers.

"Sherlock, are you okay?"

"What? ... Oh yes ... yes, I'm fine. I get dressed and come. "

"Don't take forever. Mom and dad are waiting for us in engineering. I'll have to go on stage as a member of the Council. "

The door closed even before Mycroft's finished talking. Sherlock slipped something quickly and walked out of the room, reaching his brother, who stared at him stunned: "Are you ready?"

"Weren't you the guy who had the rush?" Sherlock started toward the exit without waiting for the answer of Mycroft, who followed him without comment.

  


The room had become cooler. The sounds were muffled, distant. John felt that he had no control over their body. Mrs. Hudson and Molly had completely undressed him andhad slipped a simple white robe, treating him as if he were a doll. Both women had failed to prevent tears down copious along their cheeks while they whispered reassuring words: "You will not feel pain. Everything will be fine. You have to be proud of who you are. Thanks to you, we will arrive at our destination. You will be remembered as one of those who have saved us."

John was feeling neither honored nor proud for what he was. All he could think was that he was abandoning Sherlock and he couldn't do anything to oppose to their fate. No one even asked him if he was willing to become part of a machine. They had already decided everything. Probably, since hisbirth.

Molly Hooper left the room, wiping her tears, and turned to the Captain: "We're ready."

Jack Prentiss headed by John, caught him by the arm and led him to long asepticcorridors, that the young Omega had never cross in his life path. Throughout the ride, not metanyone. It was as if they were walking inside a ghost ship. Finally, they arrived in a small room, full of lights and buttons on the two walls on the sides of the doors, where they were expected. A woman and three men were sitting at the console and wore simple uniforms, similar to that of Mike, but with fewer stars on the straps. Three other women and three men wore elegant black dresses. They were all serious and stared John with curiosity.

"Are they all there?" Captain asked.

"Yes, Sir, the whole crew is in the engine room," said one of the men sitting at one of the consoles.

The Captain nodded his head. People dressed in civilian clothes began to couples and preceded John and Captain in entering a large room, with huge machinerythat took up half the room. They were on some kind of loft. When he turned to the room, John stood before a sea of unfamiliar faces, which were staring at him full of hope. If it wasn't for the drugs, which had been injected and that prevented him fromany spontaneous movement, the young Omega would have fled.

A young dark-haired man with light eyes, tall and lean, with an almost arrogant strutting and posturing, took place on a small podium and began to speak. A shiver went through John's back, when he recognized the voice of Mycroft Holmes: "Fellow travelers, today we are gathered here to thank and celebrate Mark Sheppard, the Omega which was donated to the ship, that we might take another piece of our trip. Now it is time for Mark to come to rest. His task is finished. Another young and vigorous Omega will take his place, proud to offer himself for the good of us all. We saluteJohn Watson, ready to be integrated, in order to fulfill the duty for which has been lovingly raised. "

"We salute you, John Watson," the crowd repeated, with one voice.

"Did you ask him?" The question arose suddenly, from the first file.

Silence fell in the engine room, heavy and embarrassed. A woman of about fifty years, not very tall, slim and with blonde hair who were tending to gray, stood straight,in the crowd. A man, who stood beside her, seized her by the arm: "Never mind, Nicole, you can't help him."

The woman broke free from the grasp of man, with a dry and rabid, vibrant body for the anger, red eyes: "Did you ask _my son_  if he wanted to become part of a machine?"

Mycroft hid the embarrassment behind a frozen smile: "Mrs. Watson, should be proud of his son. He ... "

"Answer the question of Mrs. Watson, Mycroft. Was John informed of what awaited him?"

The eldest of Holmes turned slowly towards the source of new demand, surprised, almost shocked, when folded the furious gaze of his younger brother. He couldn't understand why Sherlock was so angry, what he cared about the fate of Omega, someone he did not know.

"Excuse me, Councilman Holmes, maybe me to respond," interjected Mike, loweringMycroft from the podium. The Council members and the Captain stared at him dumbfounded. Over many centuries, this had never happened that the Chief Engineer was speaking during the change of the Omega.

"You all know who I am. What you don't know is how any of these engines. As you can see, the capsules, which are coming out from the engine, are two. On top of one there is the symbol of Alpha, above the other that of Omega. Both symbols are topped by a third sign, an eight horizontal, pointing to the infinite. Our ancestors had little time to find a type of engine that could bear such long journeys, to achieve the goals that the ships were designed. The fuel problem was one of the most arduous by solve. It was necessary to find a renewable source, because it was not possible to store huge amounts of any type of fuel in stores or tanks of ships. They had to take into account the weight of the ship, trying to save as many people as possible, they had to calculate the nutritional needs, the length of the trip. In a nutshell, the factors to be considered were many and the time was little. When they discovered that the chromosome Omega allowed the engines to operate having small amounts of renewable fuel, our ancestors understood that they had found a way to save our people. The Omega was rare even on the planet. They found all of them and embarked on various ships. They had to provide the primary element that would allow the engines to withstand the long journey. Our forefathers, however,understood that Omega could not be the only ones who sacrifice their lives for thecollective good. They established that, for a long life in machinery, Omega needed the support of an Alpha, so that they do not feel alone. Alpha and Omega grew together, until ready to share their mission. In this way, the Omega managed to feed the motors for forty or fifty years. "

"This is not true," a voice rose incredulously from the crowd.

"The Omega does not live more than ten years, inside the engines," agreed another entry.

Mike Stamford smiled grimly. It was that what was getting at. His eyes fell on the black young, incredibly clear eyed and diaphanous skin, which had intervened asking about John. He had to be the guy who John had known, that he was aiming to save their people. When he resumed talking, seemed to always request Sherlock: "Just over 150 years ago, Alpha that was supposed to enter in the engines was the son of a member of the Council. In those days, children destined to engines grew in family. When it was the time of posting, the mother would not let her son. The father demanded and obtained the Council was summoned for an emergency meeting. The man said that, ultimately, the one with chromosome Omega was indispensable to engines,  Alpha presence was superfluous, since all he had to do to makecompany to the Omega,and they force the boys Alpha to lay down their lives was a waste of valuable human resources. The Council ruled that the man was right. The Omega was implemented in engines alone. And the thing worked. The Council, however, decided to remove baby Omega at the moment of birth from their families. Our ancestors understood that they could not allow these parents rebel to sacrifice their children. What no one understood was that the solitary life of the Omega would lead him to a shorter existential. If our ancestors had established that there were to be also an Alpha, it was because they knew that loneliness would have shortened the life of Omega. And that is what happened. Now the Omega does not live more than ten years, in the engines. John Watson is our latest Omega. We do not know when and if they will be born of others. We can't manipulate the DNA of someone, to turn him from Alpha to Omega. Many attempts have been made, but they have always failed. The engines understand if DNA is original and not work, when they realize that was accomplisheda manipulation. We know that to our goal it takes only thirty years. John might be, however, the last Omega to be sacrificed, if there was an Alpha who shared his destiny with him. "

Mike Stamford stopped speaking, leaving waft the last words. Sherlock stared at him for a moment, considering what the man had told him, aware that it was the truth. He saw it in furious eyes and rigid attitude of the Captain and the Councilors. He knew it by the resigned look in the eyes of his brother. Mycroft had understood the speech of Stamford, knew he was trying to convince Sherlock to joinJohn and he had succeeded.

Sherlock smiled: "I will join to John," and walked toward the stage.

A hand grabbed one arm, with a firm and resolute, forcing him to turn around. Sherlock collided with upset eyes ofhis mother. June was about to speak, to protest, to plead the eldest son to prevent that foolishness, when she recalled the day when Captain Wilder and his men had snatched the infant John Watson from his mother's arms. Shifted gaze to Nicole Watson, stiff, don't take her eyes off her son, who had embezzled from baby. June Holmes remembered how she was happy that her baby is not an Omega. She had had at his side, had grown him, cared for him, pampered, protected. Nicole Watson could not say the same. From the day of birth, that was the first time she saw her son and was about to lose him forever.

"Mom, I got to go. I cannot leave John alone. I love him and John loves me. We can’t live without each other, "whispered Sherlock, sweet tone.

June turned to his son, incredulous. She did not understand how the two boyswere known neither as Sherlock could be said to be in love. She stared into his eyes. So brighter and clearer. Calm and determined. Slowly removed her hand from the arm of her son, pushing back the tears that were threatening to covering her face. She felt as if she had no right to cry for that loss. Ultimately, she was luckier than Nicole. Sherlock smiled at her and kissed her forehead. Casper Holmes hugged his son:"I'm proud of you, Sherlock," he murmured in his ear.

"Thanks, dad."

Without another word, Sherlock moved towards the loft. The people around him were made by hand, to let him pass. Mycroftmet him, face an inscrutable expression.

"You should be happy, dear brother. You won't have to worry for me. You can dedicate yourself to your career, I see bright and fulfilling. "

"You'd be an inexhaustible source of problems. What did you decide to do, does you credit. "

"To tell the truth, the decision was very easy to take. I love John and nothing makes me happier than to spend with him the rest of my life ... also in that machine. "

Mycroft reached out a hand. Sherlock grabbed and squeezed hard. The older brother did not make a crease and returned the handshake.

"Don't give me the satisfaction of winning even now," Sherlocksneered.

"You wouldn't."

The two brothers broke away. Sherlock approached John, hesitant. He stared into his eyes, which had lost their shine. The pupils were dilated and it seemed that there wasno intelligence, behind what it could see deep blue irises.

"What have you done," hissed, grabbing John’s hands, to make him feel that he was close.

"We had to drug him. The capsules are equipped with equipment that will come in his flesh. In this way, he won't feel pain, “Mike Stamford said.

"You will do same to Sherlock?" Mycroft asked.

"Yes, we should. He also becomes part of the machine," Mike confirmed.

John cocked his head toward Sherlock, as if he had realized his presence: "No," he muttered.

Sherlock leaned his forehead to that of John and spoke to him on his lips: "I will never leave you."

John would have wanted to react, shouted at Sherlock not to do it, not to give up his life to be with him. He tried in vain to shake hands of Sherlock, uttering some sound, which was understandable, but was unsuccessful. The angry powerlessness he felt growing inside him for failing to prevent Sherlock to sacrifice himself for him, descended a solitary tear.

Sherlock left him with one hand and wiped with a gentle caress. He did not notice the petite woman who had arrived at his side and had injected something. Almost immediately, even Sherlock was unable to control their will.

The capsules were out of the engine and the body of Mark Sheppard had been removed, with compassion. Sherlock and John were stripped and accompanied to theircapsules, where they made his lie down. The lids of the capsules were closed, doingactivate plants that you put in the bodies of the two boys, linking them with the spaceships. The capsules returned in their housing in the engine.

The symbol of infinitylit up, the lights of the room became brighter and the shipvibrated as if its power was harnessed to ready to lash out.

"Sir, the energy of the engines is increasing, reaching unusual levels. Now is a plus 50% … more 60% more ... more 70% ... more 80%... 85%... has stabilized. Sir, it’s ... amazing. The computer recalculated the duration of our trip. If levels of energy remain consistent at these odds, among seventeen years we should reach the planet! "

The room was invaded by an ovation filled with wonder and joy. Only Watson and Holmes did not return to the delight of the crew. They were silently crying for their children, who had sacrificed themselves for the good of the community.

 

 

John awoke. He was confused. He could not understand where he was and what had happened. He remembered back to his quarters, after making love with Sherlock, but then the memories become nebulous. The room was bare, cold, and impersonal. He tried to recall his whereabouts and, slowly, the place took on the contours of his room.

"Don't you think it's boring to spend the infinite in the room where you have lived the first part of your life?"

The voice, low and warm, made him wince. It couldn't be  _him_. For some strange reason, John didn't want it to be _him_. He looked around, searching for the origin of the voice, and the room changed. It assumed the contours of a big city, which John did not know. Around him there were tall buildings, streets, people walked hurriedly, cars and buses, while a light rain fell from a grey and heavy sky. He seemed to be finished in one of those movies that aunt Martha loved, set on their planet. He had never felt much interest in those films. They were full of mushy scenes and people kissing. John didn’t like these films that tell stories of love, but had never dared to ask Mrs. Hudson to look at different things.

“Why did you sacrifice yourself to follow me in here? With your beautiful mind you could make important discoveries, instead you threw everything to the wind, for what?  To be my chaperone.” John could not hide the pain and the anger he felt.

“I do not have sacrificed. I could not live without you. Stay out there would be a long agony. No. My place is here, near you.  And my mind will not be waste. I will use it here.  From the control room they can monitor our intellectual activities. If we find something that can be useful in the other world, they will use it. As you see, I’m not wasting my life. I spend it with the only important person for me. With you.”

“You should not have done it, but there’s nobody else I want by my side. Only you.”

"So, do you like this city? It's called London. – Sherlock shooting, low and sweet voice  – It is a city of our home planet. It was on an island called Great Britain and was the capital of England. What do you think? "

John turned around and stood before Sherlock, who had his hands slipped into a long black coat, black pants and a purple shirt, while a blue scarf around his neck. John was wearing jeans, a cream-colored sweater, very soft and warm, and a jacket that reached to the hips.

"Are we going to live in a maudlin movie about love?"

"What? No! I will be the only consulting detective in the world and you will be my companion, a doctor and former soldier, telling our adventures to the public through a blog. Together we will help Scotland Yard and we hunt the most dangerous criminals that exist in this great city. Live a dangerous and hectic life. I promise you won't get bored."

"That's it? We will pass from one case to another, without a moment's interruption?"

Sherlock came to John, but he took his hands out of the pockets. The eyes, that incredible blue, sparkled mischievous: "Are you thinking something else?"

"I think between one case and another we could get some rest," John whispered persuasive.

Sherlock took John's face in his hands and kissed him, gently. John hugged Sherlock and returned the kiss, while a smilerippled his lips.

"Were you thinking of something like that?" Sherlock asked, when detached.

"More or less. You told me that you have researched, in a certain field. I was wondering if you'd already shown everything you had discovered. "

"I haven't even started. Here we have all the time we need to do what we want. We are the Lords of this universe. If we want to run after criminals, we will. If we want make love, we will. "

Sherlock had just finished speaking, that materialized around them a room, with a bed and candles scattered, who built delicate shadows in the room. Sherlock and John were stark naked.

"I think I'm going to like living here with you," John chuckled.

"I certainly hope so. I will create whatever you want. I'm going to make you happy, John. "

"And I will make you happy too, Sherlock."

They resumed kissing, while outside the window the snow fell silent and a chimney that shone a cheerful flame, appeared on one of the walls of the room. John discovered to appreciate the film more mushy love stories that told than he thought. Because, now, the protagonists of romance were him and Sherlock. To live the adventure and love they had for a long time.

An infinite time.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's corner 
> 
> Thanks to those who have survived this marathon.  
> I hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you for kudos, bookmark and subscriptions.  
> Comments are always more than welcome.  
> I apologize again for mistake.
> 
> Ciao!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's corner
> 
> Thanks to those who have read this far. Thanks in advance to those who leave some comment line, kudos or bookmark.  
> The next chapter will be published at 12 (Italian time) ... minutes more, minute less.
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
